rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Karen Sympathy: An FBI Beginning
This is the prequel film for Karen Sympathy before The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle how did she became an FBI agents with a help from Cappy Von Trapment, Anton Paulovitch and Ka-Lun Tongqing to stop an evil person named Joan Empathy. Plot Once upon a time at Sympathy's Manners, Young Karen Sympathy love her mother, Burdine and her father, Neil and her uncle John so much, on her 8 year-old birthday Burdine give her a birthday present and it's an Rocky and Bullwinkle every time, then Neil had also give her a birthday present too and it's an FBI's badges for when she grow up just like John was an FBI agent. Then suddenly, Dr. Arthur Prison and his sidekick, Lucina Angelle L'Awfully came to ruin the party, when Burdine and Neil told them to go away Prison use his gun and shoot them and he did. Then John is so angry so he protect Karen and fight Prison and Lucina Angelle and beat them up then he calls his FBI agents worker and arrested them. After that, Karen is so sad and saw her parents dead. 13 years later, Karen had grown up and she told her uncle and her little cousin, Fern that she's ready to train to be an FBI agent, she also told them that she is 21 year-old, but John told Karen that he had a friend who can help her to train to be a FBI agent. Later at FBI Washington, Karen have first meet Cappy "Frank" Von Trapment who the leader of Federal Bureau of Investigation and he trains her to be a FBI agent. After everyday Frank trains Karen to become an agents, he told her that their mission is to stop Joan Empathy (who's been terminated about 2 years ago), for steading Anton Paulovitch's time-reversal microchip. Meanwhile Joan's worker, Ken told her Cappy Von Trapment had replace her with an new FBI agent who is going to stop her, then Joan felt mad because first she got fired and now she's been replace by John Sympathy niece Karen Sympathy. However, Joan dicides to get rid of her rival Karen. Then suddenly Joan's parrot, Winnifred came and tell her that it is kind like Snow White when a wicked queen was trying to get rid of her, Maybe Joan could do the same thing as the queen did. So she told Ken and her others workers to kill Karen Sympathy. During this, in FBI China/Japans an Chinese-Japanese FBI warlock named, Ka-Lun Tongqing was similar to Karen Sympathy and heard a news that 13 years ago that Dr. Prisons kill Karen's parents now this year Joan Empathy stolen Professor Paulovitch's time-reversal microchip so she will not sick and die and it's up to Ka-Lun to help Karen who now become an FBI agent to get the chip back to the professor. He then use his magic to to teleports to Washington DC and tell Karen about the past. He told her when he was young warlock about many years ago he help two Chinese-Japanese witches to save the world from those evils witches and wizards and now Ka-Lun can help Karen and her boss, Frank to help Anton to save the chip from Joan. Ka-Lun can use his FBI weapons and powers and potions just encages if anything happens. But first he need to get Fern to help. Meanwhile, Karen and Frank have meet Anton Paulovitch at his secret laboratory, he told them that night Joan's workers seek in the window and stead the chip from his neck and put an note and it said "I stead your microchip, if you want it back, bring me your money, sign Joan Empathy". Karen didn't know why that Miss Empathy would like to stead Paulovitch's microchip, Ka-Lun appear with his magic along with Fern and tell her that he hear her that she is getting sick and dying so she need the chip to make her live forever, but Anton need his chip back with out it, it will destroy his laboratory. So the five of them team up to get Anton's chip back. Fern told Karen that she always wants to help too because she is 12 years-old then Karen told her that after the adventure they'll might talk about this when they'll get back to Sympathy's manors. But Joan's another worker Sonny told the rest to set trap for Karen, Fern and their friends as he ask to one of Joan's workers Lilly to use some rope and Ken to use some bomb. Ka-Lun hear one of Joan's workers are setting trap for him, Karen, Fern, Frank and Anton and they did. First they trap Frank, Fern and Anton's feet, then they tie up Karen, but Ka-Lun use his powers to fight Joan's workers and he did, after the workers run away from a magic FBI agent, Ka-Lun free Karen, Fern, Frank and Anton from trap and they don't know how did Ka-Lun do that, he told them that many years ago he was train to be inmortal and learn of his powers. Back at Joan's lair, Winnifred told her that an FBI warlock save Karen from trap, than Joan went mad again and she wonder why that she didn't have an evil wizard to make her feel better. Than Joan got an idea so she and her parrot went upstairs and look at a book of "How to kill a wizard", and it said to kill a wizard they'll use sleeping power to put him to sleep and bring him to the lair. But Winnifred told Joan what about Karen and Fern, Joan told her that they give them some knock-out-drops. Karen, Fern, Frank, Anton and Ka-Lun took a jet-airplane to find Joan's secret lair, during this Ka-Lun told Karen that those two witches he help was female moose and squirrel witches and Karen remember the other moose and squirrel she watch was cartoon characters when she was a a child and she wish that she want to take adventures someday, Ka-Lun told her that her will come true someday he also tell Karen that his moose and squirrel had already help her moose and squirrel back at 1959 before thieir show.Then suddenly Winnifred came with an sleeping power and knock-out-drops and fly in a window and put sleeping powers in Ka-Lun's drink and also put knock-out-drop in Fern and Karen's drink, Winnifred told Karen that Joan want Ka-Lun to be kidnap and sent him to the lair and also she want to get rid of Karen. Karen and Fern didn't realize that Joan want to get rid of them, they then ask Winnifred where that they, they then ask Winnifred where that they, Ka-Lun, Frank and Anton can find Joan lair, Winnifred told her in the state, Indiana. Meanwhile, the five heroes had made their to Indiana and saw one of Joan's army, Joan's army, they capture Karen, Fern and Ka-Lun and Sonny free Winnifred. But when Frank and Anton tries to rescue them, Ken use his baseball bat to hit them unconscious. Joan's workers and Winnifred take Karen, Fern and Ka-Lun to Joan's lair to meet her. Karen, Fern and Ka-Lun had finally meet Joan who have Anton's microchip, Karen demands Joan to handover the microchip, but Joan won't so she grab Ka-Lun much as his fear. He demand her to let him go, but Joan ask him not too. Karen didn't realizes that Miss Empathy is trying to kill her like the cartoon show that she watch as a child so she watch as a child so she challenges her for a fight and Joan agree with that. Outside Frank and Anton woke up and see the three FBI agents, Karl, Adam and Jim whose help them to rescue Karen, Fern and Ka-Lun. Later a boxing was about to begin for the two womens, Karen is not very sure that she can do this so she fights Joan, punching her many times and made a knock-out. When Frank, Anton, Karl, Adam and Jim came to save Karen, Fern and Ka-Lun, now they need the microchip so Anton grab it from Joan's neck but she can't fight with them with out the chip because she getting sick. Karen tell her that she doesn't need the time-reversal chip to make feel better but Ka-Lun use his potion to make her feel better if Joan stop the evil tricks and stealing Anton's chip and she understand that, so Ka-Lun open the potion and say the magic word "Agadyati Joan,agadya antakat uta praptavara ca irayati sadyah" and Joan was finally better and she said she was sorry to Anton for stealing his his microchip and he forgive her. Karen thanks Ka-Lun for helping her save the day and Frank also tells Karen good work and also tell Fern when she became Karen's age she'll join the FBI team and Ka-Lun smile and disappear with his magic. As Karen and Fern get back home with Joan and Winnifred to see their Uncle John they interduce him to their new friend Joan and Winifred, and so they were having dinner and Winnifred enjoy her bird seed Joan tell John that she was sorry about years ago how she was acting mean and John forgive her too, Karen told Joan that she get to hang out with uncle sometimes and get to know each other sometimes too and John told Karen John told Karen that's a great idea. 2 years later, Karen return to FBI Washington DC and Cappy Frank to her that her next mission the 6 months ago Fearless Leader, Boris and Natasha escape from cartoon world into the real world so she team up with her heroes Rocky and Bullwinkle (with she watch as a kid) to stop them.Karen begin her plot (like the original movie, The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle) and get Rocky and Bullwinkle into the real world as the Narrator tell the next time for: "RBTV Network or The moose, squirrel and FBI woman stick together". The End! Category:Movies Category:Live-Action films Category:Animated films